Mission: Incredible
Mission: Incredible is episode 5 of Series 6. Synopsis The team are on their first international mission to the rogue state of Boldovia where the local secret service has developed a data mining device capable of destroying M.I.9. On a high octane mission in a foreign land where nothing is what it seems and no one can be trusted; can the team recover the device without raising the suspicions of their fellow school mates? Meanwhile, Mr. McNab tries, in vain, to grab the attentions of Olga and the students perform for the Boldovians. Trivia *References to the spy genre. **”Green Finger” -- The title is a reference to the James Bond novel and film “Goldfinger”. **”Mission: Incredible” ***“Spy Game” -- in “What, Micah Worry?” Micah Simms must expose a traitor who is a friend of the United States president. ***The title is a reference to “Mission: Impossible”. ***The theft is similiar to the first “Mission: Impossible” film and several of the “Mission: Impossible” series episodes. ***The method used to expose Janus as a KORPS agent is similiar to the storylines seen in “Mission: Impossible” when the Impossible Missions Force needed to convince someone that a trusted advisor had changed loyalties. ****“Gitano” ****“Operation Heart” ****“The Train” ****“The Vault” **”Moontaker” -- The title is a reference to the James Bond novel and film “Moonraker” **”Mrs King - License to Spy” -- The title is a reference to a license to kill. **”Old School” -- The episode is a parody of 1960’s spy films. **”Revenge is Sweet” ***The mission to steal the antidote is similiar to “Mission: Impossible”, where the team would have been disavowed if caught. ***In “Mission: Impossible II” Hunt destroys the virus and retrieves the antidote. Both storylines involve increasing the price of a chemical. **”The Others” -- James Blond is parody of James Bond **”We Need to Talk About KORTEX” -- Stella Knight is seen reading the James Bond novel “The Spy Who Loved Me”. *The Boldovian "cheese rock" is a parody of rock, a traditional British boiled sweet (commonly found at seaside areas such as Blackpool or Brighton). *After Stella mentions if the Aardvark being plugged into the M.I.9 system, the agents repeat the same consequences as the ones that Rose Gupta mentioned in "Three Spies and a Baby": "The identity of every agent", "Records of every mission", "Blueprints for gadgets". Gallery MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.1.jpg|Stella on Franks Phone MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.2.jpg|Janus in a music video MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.3.jpg|Olga MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.4.jpg|Cheese export box MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.5.jpg|Mission briefing MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.6.jpg|Snarl demonstration MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.7.jpg|Ventilation System map MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.8.jpg|Visiting Boldovia MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.9.jpg|Toms camera showing the mission countdown MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.10.jpg|Old Boldovia books MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.11.jpg|Old Boldovia books MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.12.jpg|Old Boldovia books MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.13.jpg|Zoe scans her hand using Olga handprint MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.14.jpg|Dan and Zoe take over the vent MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.15.jpg|Frank and Stella monitor Dan and Zoe MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.16.jpg|Zoe and dan crawl through the vent MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.17.jpg|RAT - Remote Anti-Intruder Tactical Device MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.18.jpg|The Rat identifies Zoe and Dan as intruders MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.19.jpg|RAT is defeated MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.20.jpg|SNARL in a high security room MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.21.jpg|SNARL on display MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.22.jpg|Melissa presenting Roley MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.23.jpg|Roley playing the spoons MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.24.jpg|Dan trying to keep hold of Zoe MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.25.jpg|Frank and Stella monitoring the team MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.26.jpg|Zoe hanging over Snarl MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.27.jpg|The scene from Mission Impossible MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.28.jpg|Tom checking on his team MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.29.jpg|Zoe swapping the real SNARL for a fake one MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.30.jpg|Dan trying to hold Zoe's weight MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.31.jpg|Zoe and Dan spotted on Camera MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.32.jpg|Zoe and Dan meeting up with Aneisha and Tom MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.33.jpg|Aneisha and Tom meeting up with Zoe and Dan MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.34.jpg|Everyone waking up back at ST. Hearts MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.35.jpg|ST. Hearts empty corridor MI High Series 6 - Episode 5.36.jpg|Janus finds out its not the real ST. Hearts SE06EP5.jpg| The_team_mission_incredibbble.png|The team in the cheese factory. RecordingofStella.jpg|Recording of Stella FrankListeningtoRecording.jpg|Frank listening to the recording MrMcNabinLove.jpg|Mr McNab when he first sees Olga Aneisha, Zoe and Stella at the Rendevous.jpg|Aneisha, Zoe and Stella FrankandJanus.jpg|Frank and Janus StellaAnnoyed.jpg|"Define problem" Stella says. Aneisha,Tom,FrankandStella.jpg|Aneisha, Tom on backup; Stella and Frank on comms. StellaWarnsFrankAboutJanus.jpg|Stella thinks Janus is fishy. StellaandFrankHug.jpg|Stella and Frank hug after close call with Dan and Zoe StellaandFrankinMissionIncredible.jpg|"You're a better man" Stella tells Frank. StellaandFrankWatchZoe.jpg|Stella and Frank watch Zoe trying to get the Aardvark. FrankandStellaWatchtheMission.jpg|Frank and Stella watch the mission Frank,StellaandJanus.jpg|Frank confronts Janus with Stella in the background TheTeamandJanusinStHearts.jpg|The team and Janus in St Hearts OlgainStHearts.jpg|Olga at St Hearts StellaandFrankwithOlga.jpg|"SNARL can do its worst, we're not talking". Videos Category:Series 6